bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
CB Build 1.2
Battlestar Galactica Online – Closed Beta 1.2 Release Notes 25th November 2010 'NEW KNOWN ISSUES' The following issues are introduced in the Closed Beta 1.2 build. We are aware of them and are working to fix them for the next build: *Attempting to use one of the 'sort' buttons in the Leaderboard window can cause the your client to 'freeze' while the mouse cursor is over the button – it is strongly recommended that testers avoid attempting to use the Leaderboard sort buttons in this build, especially while in combat *When repairing a ship system, Durability will be restored, but this will not be shown in the GUI until you undock (see Durability in COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS, below) *Missiles are not causing damage to Mining Ships Some other minor issues are mentioned in the notes themselves, below. 'SERVER PERFORMANCE ISSUES' The main focus of the Closed Beta 1.2 build has been to address the server performance issues that became apparent in the last build. Beta 1.2 contains many fixes and optimizations that should resolve many of the problems our test pilots have encountered over the last two weeks, including: *Weapons not working, or working intermittently *Missiles and other objects being 'invisible' *Suffering attacks from 'invisible' or extremely distant AI opponents *Inability to scan asteroids and planetoids *Collision detection failures *'Lag spikes', 'teleporting' opponents and other graphical interruptions and anomalies *Loss of control or extreme delays in control response *Inability to interact with items such as debris containers 'ECONOMY' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.2: 'Asteroid & Industrial Mining' *Resource frequencies and average yields for asteroids and planetoids have been updated and revised across all star systems in the sector *Base extraction rate of mining ships is now 250 resources/minute 'Loot & Rewards' *Debris containers can now only be salvaged within 750 range (you can target a container from further away, but will need to click on it again once within 750 range to open the loot window) *Shooting down missiles will no longer open the loot window 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.2: 'Character Data' *Character data and progress are now saved more frequently while playing, and will be automatically saved whenever a player leaves the game, even if the browser window is closed without logging out or suffers a crash 'Outposts' *Outpost ships have been given authorization to defend themselves, and will now fire on attackers (note, however, that Outposts are not combat vessels, and will be unable to fight off a determined enemy assault by themselves – if you want to keep your Outposts, you will need to defend them) *Outpost ships are no longer invulnerable, and will be forced to jump out if they suffer enough damage **When an Outpost ship is forced to jump out, its faction will lose 50 points of its Outpost Progress percentage in that system **One hour after being forced to jump out of a star system, an Outpost ship will jump back in if its faction's Outpost Progress in that system is 100% or higher *Fixed a bug that prevented Outposts from jumping out of a system if their faction's Outpost Progress fell below 100%, leading to multiple Outposts of the same faction appearing in some systems 'Avatar Movement' *Pilots will now default to a walking pace when moving around inside flagships, outposts and bases *Pressing and holding SPACE while moving will cause your pilot to run 'INTERFACE' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.2: 'Cameras' *Added camera mode selection buttons to the upper-right of the main HUD – in the Beta 1.2 build there are buttons for Target Cam, Free Cam and the new Chase Cam mode (see below) *Added Chase Cam mode – in Chase Cam mode, the camera will remained behind and slightly above your ship at all times *Added Nose Cam mode – in Nose Cam mode, the camera is placed just ahead of your ship's nose and remains pointing in the same direction as your ship at all times **Nose Cam mode can be selected from any other camera mode by zooming into your ship with the mouse wheel (zoom out again to return to the previous camera mode) *Added an alignment option for both Chase and Nose Cam modes (see Options, below) *Target Cam mode now defaults to Free Cam mode when no target is selected *When switching between different ships, the default camera zoom level should now be reset correctly 'Controls' *The default key to clear your current target has been changed from ESCAPE to 0, and can now be rebound in the Options window 'Store' *The interface for upgrading ship systems has been improved **Right-click on a system installed on your ship or in your Hold or Locker to open the System Details window **Select a desired upgrade level with the '+' and '-' arrows at either end of the upgrade level bar **''Please note that at present, the System Details window is only showing temporary stats – complete stats will be added for all systems in a future build'' *The ordering of systems and other items in the Store list has been updated to be more logical and consistent *The filters along the bottom of the Store window have been revised and expanded *It is no longer possible to 'sell' Tylium from your Hold or Locker *It is no longer possible to 'sell' Cubits from your Hold or Locker – in order to exchange Cubits for Tylium, you should requisition Tylium from the Store *Fixed various bugs with selling and moving 'stacks' of resources and consumables – the only limit on the amount that can be sold or moved should be the size of the stack *The Hold and Locker should no longer display stacks of '0' items 'Heads Up Display (HUD)' *Mining ship under attack messages have been updated – you will now receive a message if one of your mining ships is attacked, a second message if its Hull Points are reduced to 50% or less, and a final message if the mining ship is destroyed *Line ship weapon arc indicators should be a more useful size now (there was a problem with the change in 1.1, but it has now been fixed) *Fixed a bug that caused problems with selecting ammo for the left-most weapon *The color-coding of the 'Target Enemy' and 'Target Friendly' icons on the Cylon HUD has been reversed, to match the general color-coding used by the Cylon HUD 'Pilot Log' *Info tab: Your currently selected Duty title should now be correctly displayed *Assignments tab: Assignments should no longer list '0' rewards *Duty tab: The 'Next Title' display for each Duty should now update correctly *Skills tab: Navigation and its secondary skills are now correctly listed in the Engine section 'Skill Training' *Added a pop-up message when skill training is completed 'Character Creation' *Added general ratings for initial ship choices 'Sector Map' *The filters showing the locations of each faction's Outposts and active Mining Ships should now function correctly 'System Map' *The System Map has been redesigned as a square, to more accurately display the relative positions of different objects within a star system *The smaller of the two DRADIS range circles around a player ship on the System Map now accurately represents the range of the DRADIS display on the HUD *All ship control hotkeys should now function with the System Map open (note that it is still possible to select a destination on the System Map by right-clicking on it) 'Ship Hangar' *The stats for different ships should now be correctly displayed in the Ship Hangar window **When viewing a ship you do not yet own, you will see the base stats for the standard version of that ship (what you will get if you requisition it) **When viewing a standard ship that you already own, the bonuses you will receive from upgrading that ship will be highlighted **When viewing an upgraded or Cubit-only ship you own, you will see the ship's base stats 'Wings' *It is no longer possible to create a Wing with no name 'Options' *Removed camera mode options, as camera modes can now be selected via buttons on the HUD (see Cameras, above) *Added new Camera Alignment option – this option applies to the new Nose and Chase Cam modes, and determines whether the camera remains locked to the common horizontal plane or will tilt to match the roll of your ship in these modes 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.2: 'Combat' *Added a timer when logging out of the game while in space – you may close the game window before the timer has completed, but your ship will remain in space (and vulnerable to attack) until the timer is completed *Attempting to perform an FTL jump while in combat will result in the jump sequence taking longer to complete **'In combat' is defined as having either used or been the target of a hostile ability within the last 15 seconds **''Note that at present, using a Mineral Analysis system or firing on an asteroid puts you 'in combat' – this will be resolved in a future build'' *Jumping will no longer repair player ships to full Hull Points *Docking with a friendly flagship, outpost or base will no longer repair player ships to full Hull Points, although Hull Points will continue to recover at the ordinary out of combat rate while docked *Missiles now have their correct Avoidance values, and will be harder to shoot down 'Durability' *Ship hulls and systems will now suffer Durability loss from combat damage **''Note that penalties for ships falling below 20% Hull Durability are not functioning in this build, but that as System Durability loss is proportional to Hull Durability, it is still a bad idea to allow Hull Durability to fall too low'' *If a ship system loses all its Durability, it will cease to function until repaired *Durability loss can be repaired with Titanium or Cubits at flagships, outposts and bases **''Please note that when repairing a ship system, Durability will be restored, but this will not be shown in the GUI until you undock – this will be fixed in a future build'' 'Player Ships' *Turn rates of all Line ships have been slightly increased 'Weapon Systems' *The Power cost of Mining Cannons has been slightly reduced 'Engine Systems' *Added a new Engine system, RCS – Slide **When activated, the RCS – Slide ability allows a ship to rotate to face any direction while continuing to move on its original heading for a short duration **When the duration expires, the ship will begin to move in its new heading **The effect can be ended before the duration expires by clicking the ability icon in the hotbar (or using the relevant hotkey) a second time **Versions of RCS – Slide are available for all ship sizes 'Computer Systems' *All Strike Craft Electronic Support systems (buffs) have been changed to area of effect abilities centered on the ship using them, with a range of 250 *High Density Capacitor systems should now correctly increase maximum Power Points Category:Beta Category:Updates